


you are still lost in a dream like a memory,

by blackvoice



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, DRV3/PMMM, Future Angst, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvoice/pseuds/blackvoice
Summary: i'm not the same, it would seem, i'm still wide awake.pmmm / drv3 crossover.





	you are still lost in a dream like a memory,

**Author's Note:**

> PMMM/DRV3 ANYONE? MAGICAL GIRLS AND BOYS? well you've come to the right place! you can ask more about this au on my tumblr @hero-toga since i'm passionately into it! i also have my friend, jade, making art for it!  
> this chapter is the chapter that things are starting so it might be boring at first!

_None of this was supposed to happen.  
Kaede Akamatsu watched helplessly as her dearest friend, Shuichi Saihara, who was a magical boy- Launched himself at a witch. The witch had chrysanthemums and pink carnations growing out of her chest, ribbons wrapped around her eyes. Shuichi wielded his pistol sword awkwardly, pointing it at the witch hesitantly- He knew the truth, but yet... He needed to save everyone, he needed to save Kaede, and-_

Kaede woke up from the very strange dream- She had been having these reoccuring dreams for days now, dreams of Shuichi being some... Magical being. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, letting out a groan. Sunlight peeked from behind her curtains, as her senses set in, she thought about the dreams- She had no idea what these dreams meant, but she couldn't dismiss them for some reason as just another nightmare- These dreams felt real, felt like they meant something. 

But what did it mean?

She got up out of her bed, her feet padding on the wooden surface of the floor as she went to her closet- Opening the closet door, she should get ready for school. She took off her pajamas, putting her school uniform on and heading to the bathroom to comb through her hair and make it presentable. Once she was completed with that, she headed downstairs and headed out the door to catch the bus.  
Once she was on the bus- It smelled, of course, but she didn't mind that. She sat down, crossing her legs, placing her backpack beside the window of the bus. After a few minutes, her friend- Shuichi- Boarded the bus, and made his way over to her, sitting down beside her.  
"Good morning, Kaede," Shuichi smiled- And Kaede smiled back, setting her hands in her lap. "Good morning, Shuichi!" She tried to remain her positive self, but that dream... It kept nagging, nagging, like it _meant_ something, but she couldn't figure out _what._ Shuichi, the intuitive apprentice detective- Noticed. 

"...Hey, Kaede," he began, and Kaede felt dread wash over her. She didn't want to tell Shuichi about her weird dreams involving him, what if they actually didn't mean anything? What if the nagging feeling was nothing? What if- What if they were figments from some show she watched? "Are you okay? You seem like you're forcing your smile," he commented, and Kaede looked at him, a smile plastered on her face. "It's nothing, I'm okay," she couldn't tell Shuichi.  
"...As long as you're sure," he murmured, and she nodded, the smile staying plastered on her face. "Really, I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about, okay? Trust me!" The bus halted, and Shuichi nodded. "...Alright." 

Soon, the bus reached the school- And Shuichi stood up first, grabbing his backpack and moved forward some, letting Kaede stand up and getting her bag as well. They made their way out of the bus and inside the school to the cafeteria. There, they got their breakfast and sat down at a table.  
Shuichi seemed to look... Nervous. Kaede blinked, eyeing him. "...Is there something wrong?" She asked, now it was her turn to ask questions. Shuichi physically jolted in response. "Ah- There's... Well," he rubbed the back of his head. "I've been having weird dreams lately." He admitted, avoiding eye contact with Kaede. The blonde girl drummed her fingers on the table out of anxiety, muttering a quiet "me too". 

"What was that?" Shuichi asked, and Kaede sighed. "I... I said me too. I'm... Having weird dreams too. I've had... Dreams of you as... Something magical, and you were fighting a big monster, and I couldn't do anything- It was like I was paralyzed, I couldn't move," she admitted, her hands going to her lap to clutch at her skirt. Shuichi's eyes widened, and he swallowed. "...I've had dreams of you-"

"Hey," a voice was heard, catching both Kaede and Shuichi off guard. They turned to the voice- Green hair, piercings on his ears- It was none other than Amami Rantarou. He had his hand up in greeting, and a laid back smile on his face. "What're you two talking about?" He had a ring on his finger- That seemed to have a green orb in it with beautiful black designs curved around it, as well and runes on the front of the ring. Shuichi blinked, but decided to pay the ring no mind.

However, the ring had far more meaning than it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - hero-toga  
> requests: open


End file.
